What I Am
by Evilsister95
Summary: It was a mistake, he was NEVER suppose to see her true form. She knew it would disgust him, cause him unthinkable fear. She left him, for the sake of love. His and her kind were never meant for each other, getting involved only means hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**What I Am**

AN: It's been a while. Honestly I have no idea what I'm writing in the following story. All I can tell you is that the situation has been switched, since we always see Kenshin as the demon, vampire, beast, etc. I just wanted a change of pace. Anyways for you people who are still reading 'Stand By You' I think I may redo the whole story again, cause honestly I don't like how it's going so far. Now on with the story!

I stared at him, the blood lust coursed through me so strongly that I felt my last ounce of control seeping from me. I subconsciously bit my lips, my last attempt to feel anything, anything at all to help me gain control. I looked at him, trying to read him but he only quivered from my gaze. I vigilantly took a step forward and in turn he back.

"Don't you want me?" The words rolled off my tongue in silver. Looking up I saw him shiver inwardly, his eyes darted almost frantically as if calculating his escape. I grinned with pleasure at the sight before me, the trepidation emanating from him feeding my animalistic desire.

Almost suddenly _my_ essence stirred, pain struck the lower left side of my torso. I growled slightly at the sting and clenched my fist tightly, digging my nails deeper into my skin urging myself to impede this yearning somehow. Clenching my eyes shut I whimpered faintly before whispering each word agonizingly slowly, "Get the hell out of here. Now. Please. Just please go before I hurt you." Nodding his head shakily, his blood bathed bangs shook slightly as he hesitantly stepped back; his eyes widened with emotions sparing me a last time glance before cautiously sauntering away.

My throat clogged up as tears threatened to spill from my cerulean coloured eyes, the heart which I convinced myself I didn't have, constricted in my chest as I hung my heard pathetically mumbling incoherently "It was all so perfect, why? Why the hell did you have to see me! Damn it Kenshin!" I let out and animalistic snarl, freeing the demon within me, before confiding in the night "I love him..please..please.."

AN: If you're what an essence is in THIS story, it's just like an inner soul within you. Think of it like a split personality ? Well that's it! Please review it would be MUCH appreciated! :) Tell me what you think? Is it good? Bad? Anyways I'll be **posting up another story** soon so keep in touch! **Review**!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN**

**AN: **THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS WHO REVIEWED, I REALLY APPREACIATE IT! Well I'm back after err a year or so? **Lady Of The Sphinx, Corbeauxpie, ****CrystallinePurpleLion, ForeverWildfire2.0****, ****SRAS9****, ****guii**

**The quote at the beginning is from the middle of the story & for all my readers and reviewers PLEASE help me by giving me an ending you would like? Give me your ideas on how you want this story to go, and maybe I'll just use it! **

**HOLD ME PLEASE? **

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY :(

"_So you're in love with him? Funny last I remember, you were in love with me"_

Kaoru raked her fingers through her bangs, while hiking her, already too short, midnight cocktail dress up. The mission was simple, eliminate Tomoe Yukishiro's escort. The man couldn't seem to get his business straight; either he was completely stupid or incredibly brave to test Enshi's patience. He'd been conspicuously trying to retrieve information from Enshi's sister, Tomoe, about the underworld. Kaoru steeled herself as she stepped into the overly crowded party. She smiled bitterly to herself, knowing the illusion everyone kept up. It was all about reputation, and bragging your authority over another. _A game._ Nothing real came out of these arrogant parties filled with people who cared for nothing but themselves.

Catching a glimpse of Tomoe Yukishiro, Kaoru headed her way fully aware of the eyes on her, at her indecency. Narrowing her eyes at her target, Kaoru plastered a smile and weaved through the crowds hurriedly; hoping Enishi would be there already.

"Miss Yukishiro!" Kaoru gave her hand a slight wave in greeting, which Tomoe replied with a nod.

"How nice to see you, Kaoru. How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just fine. By the way, would you happen to know where Enishi is?"

"Oh yes, he's over by the punch bowl. You know how he feels in atmospheres such as these!"

"Speak of the devil. Enishi, there you are!" Kaoru smiled at Enishi forcefully, as he slipped his arm around her slim waist and held onto it possessively. Grinning to himself, Enishi carefully whispered into her ear. "Where is **he?" **

Shrugging nonchalantly, she scanned the crowd for any suspicious activity. "Miss Yukishiro-"

"Please, call me Tomoe. After all, that's not what you'd call someone who's going to be your future sister-in-law" Tomoe smiled politely, while Kaoru carefully masked her shocked expression with a nod, and daintily stepped on Enishi's foot.

"Ah! Kaoru!"

"Oh sorry _dear! _Didn't see you there!"

"Oh Kaoru, Enishi! I want you to meet my escort for the evening! He's headed over here now."

Enishi's eyes glinted menacingly, as he went over the plan in Kaoru's ear. From the eye of an outsider it would look as if they were a happy couple whispering sweet nothings, when in reality, an assassination was underway.

Tomoe cleared her throat politely to get the couple's attention. Kaoru looked up from her intimate position in Enishi's arms and her eyes widened drastically just did the escort's, which did not go unnoticed by Enishi.

"I'd like you to meet my escort, Shinta Himura."

Kenshin, carefully, pulling himself back together nodded and spoke softly. _What is__** she **__doing here? With Enishi? Damn what's going on?_

"Pleased to meet you."

Composing herself, Kaoru stuck her hand out to Kenshin. He hesitantly placed in hers, and shook it slightly, ignoring the familiar electric feeling that coursed up his arm, the feelings which opened a floodgate to memories which he had repressed. Stepping back, Kaoru took in the blazing amber eyes with her nonchalant gaze, when inside she felt the familiar turmoil of concern. Pushing her aside Enishi took Kenshin's hand in his.

"Well, I've heard alot about you Shinta. My sister finds you very entertaining, as will I. I'm sure."

Grinning at the meaning behind his words, Enishi patted Kenshin's back and took his place next to Kaoru.

Kenshin looked at the nervous Kaoru. _She hasn't changed a bit. But why's she with Enishi?_

Kaoru feeling an unwavering gaze on her looked up and saw Kenshin studying her. Suppressing the shiver that ran through her at the thought of his gaze raking over her body, Kaoru began to turn the plan into motion. It was simple, but now looking at the escort, Kaoru couldn't believe in that anymore. It was Kenshin she had to get drunk, seduce, and then _kill. _Stepping out of Enishi's arms, she excused herself from the group to get a drink, hoping the inevitable wouldn't happen. _Please don't follow me Kenshin. Please._

"I'll come with you. After all, I need to loosen up. This party's been quite _chaotic._"

Kaoru nodding at his self invite, walked alongside him to the bar.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kaoru flinched slightly at his cold tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Himura."

"Kaoru, Kenshin. It's Kenshin. Don't play games with me. What are you doing here, and with Yukishiro of all people!" Kenshin growled softly at his name, Kaoru knowing nothing was going to get past him tried a last attempt to keep from tearing her resolve.

"He's my fiancé. Is there something wrong with going on a date with your fiancé? I think not, Mr. Himura." Kaoru clutched the tumbler tightly in her hand, till it went stark white.

Kenshin laughed humourlessly at her response, which only increased her uneasiness.

"So you're in love with _him_? Funny last I remember, you were in love with **me**. You can't honestly believe I'm that arrogant Kaoru that I didn't notice your disgust when he touched you, the irritation when you had to label him as **your **fiancé? You underestimate how well I know you Kaoru. What we had was different, and all I want to know is why **you **left? How can someone who's so in love one day, leave without a trace the next? Why Kaoru, did you leave?"

Kaoru stared at his face; she gaped at how he left himself so vulnerable to her, conveying such raw emotions on his face, trying to get her to understand. Catching herself before she could mess the plan up, Kaoru callously replied "Mr. Himura, I don't know who you are. But you have no business, in mine and Enishi's relationship." Then thinking Kaoru softly added "Just as I don't in yours and Tomoe's."

"Kenshin, Kaoru! Damn it. Say Kenshin!" He grounded out angrily. "Of course, maybe you're just that heartless, with you being whatever monster you actually are."

Unexpectedly a hand flung, with his face the intention. Holding his hand to his stinging cheek, Kenshin stared at Kaoru, who was seething with rage. Her eyes blazed at him, as she stared at him and took a step towards him, which he matched by stepping back.

"Enough. _Kenshin. _You don't know **anything!** I'm a monster. You're right. You want to hear what **this** monster did? She killed. Yes, she killed people." Kaoru laughed cruelly, as she took in his reaction. "I live off of blood, and fear Kenshin. Is that what you want to hear? I'm not the same Kaoru, nor will I ever be. Don't judge me for something you know so little of. I didn't ask for this life Kenshin."

Turning Kaoru headed back in the direction of Enishi, when she felt a hand clutching her wrist intensely. Looking back, she saw Kenshin staring at her longingly.

"Please don't leave yet. I'm sorry. I just can't understand why you're with _him._ Kaoru, I've looked everywhere for you. Tell me. No, show me what you are. Do you know how much time I've spent to understand your kind?"

Kenshin pulled her in an embrace, silently seeking refuge in the familiarity of her body perfectly moulded against his. Kaoru, letting common sense fall through, let herself be held. Tremors rose from her body, as she realized the truth. Even if she didn't kill Kenshin, Enishi wouldn't stop at anything to kill Kenshin, himself. Kenshin looked down at the convulsing Kaoru in his arms, "Kaoru? What's wrong?"

"Enishi! Kenshin, you have to go or Enishi's going to kill you!"

Kenshin laughed at her concern, "You have nothing to worry about Kaoru, Enishi can't kill me. After _that night _I went to shishou to tell him about your, transformation. He told me my skill in the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū could surpass the power of those under the control of an essence."

Kaoru contemplated carefully over his words and slowly nodded at him.

"Alright then you're safe. I guess. Well just so we're clear I was supposed to kill you. So if you could, I suggest you leave. Now."

Kenshin arched an eyebrow at her reasoning, and vain attempts.

"Kaoru, I'm not going anywhere. I told you, I've been looking for _you_! I'm serious, what happened that night, was part of the past."

"Kenshin, you really don't understand-"

"God dammit Kaoru! Make me understand! I'm not some heartless person who can't empathize."

"Kenshin, I _can't _leave Enishi. He- I've been with him through everything, he taught me all I know about the underworld. He's my mentor."

"Wow, now that's something new."

"What?"

"Actually caring enough to stick with someone"

"This is exactly what I mean; I'm **bound **to Enishi, Kenshin! He's my _temporary_ mate."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Do you not hear me? I'm his mate, and he's mine. There's no confusion in understanding that."

"But you said temporary, what does that mean?"

"It means me and him are only using each other for power."

"I never knew that was even possible."

"It is with a special ritual"

"Ritual? Please tell me it's not what I think it is." Kenshin pleaded silently with his eyes.

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL, PLEASE HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON WITH YOUR IDEAS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN**

**AN: **So 2 chapters in one night? A review for this feat would be most appreciated! :)

**IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS! I want them all; please I would love to hear from each and every one of you, because this is OUR story! **

**I Need Only You**

"_I'll be back sweetheart, don't do anything fun without me."_

"Yeah it is. In order for you to have a temporary mate you must sleep with them, the magic which binds your essences together are limited in time, so to share such magic you must do it every time there needs to be a bond formed." Kaoru forced herself to look into the amber rage filled eyes.

"What's stopping you from becoming his permanent mate?" Kenshin asked tensely.

"Kenshin, a permanent mate is not someone you can just choose. They've been quite literally made just for you. Since our kind is becoming extinct, finding our mates have become more difficult. That's why Enishi and I are using each other; we get the powers of permanent mates for a limited time without all the emotional feelings." Kaoru hesitantly explained, trying to him to understand.

"I see, can your mate be human?" Kenshin looked at her indifferently, but Kaoru knew the hidden meaning behind his words. Choosing her words carefully Kaoru nodded, "It's possible but very rare."

"How exactly do you know who's your mate?"

"Well somewhere on both of their bodies is a mark that only they share, it's a special connection and magic is transferred through it, it's basically a channel and since temporary mates don't share that channel they find other ways to bond." Kenshin face fell for a moment before he pulled up his facade.

"He touched you." His voice slightly trembled.

"No Kenshin, I _let_ him touch me. Please don't assume the worst. He never would've done it without my permission."

"Kaoru, I'm sorry but I don't believe that. Call me arrogant, but I know you were just as in love with me as I was with you. There's no doubt about it. So why the hell would you let him touch you when even I hadn't gone as far?"

"Kenshin! You don't love me, why can't you get that through your head? You love human Kaoru, and we're not the same! I don't even know why I'm trying to save your life, by meddling in the underworld the consequence is obviously death." Kaoru sneered at his face before turning and walking straight to Enishi, who gave her a questioning look.

Kenshin growled under his breath at the scene before him, Kaoru tangled in Enishi's arms, who was nuzzling her neck and slowly working his way up the side of her neck with kisses. Kaoru shot him a smug look, but Kenshin could see the hesitance under that disguise before she turned giving Enishi all her attention.

"Kaoru, what the hell are you doing here? You aren't suppose to be seducing me, why aren't you with Himura!" Enishi said agitatedly as he covered his irritation to the public with more forceful kisses.

"Mr. Himura, it seems needs a little time to think. Don't worry Enishi, I'll get the job done. He's just being a loyal coward to Tomoe." Enishi's eyes widened at her statement before he smiled cruelly and hugged her happily.

"I knew there was a reason I chose you. Oh look who's coming our way."

Kenshin strode toward the passionate couple and tried settling his breathing, now was not the time to berate Kaoru rather get her to be on his side.

"Kaoru may I please speak to you?" Kenshin gritted his teeth slightly

"Mhm maybe later, I'm kinda busy."Kaoru purposefully turned her back to him and giggled to irritate him even further.

"It's sort of important. I need to speak to you now!"

Kaoru looked at him impatiently, then cutely pouted at Enishi, "I'll be back sweetheart, don't do anything fun without me."

Kenshin swiftly pulled Kaoru out of Enishi's lap, and placed his hand on her small back pushing her along hurriedly. When out of eyes reach, Kenshin furiously grabbed Kaoru's wrist and pulled her towards the nearest exit, igniting Kaoru's panic.

"Kenshin where the hell are you taking me?!"

"Away from here, you're coming with me Kaoru." Kenshin feeling a burning sensation on his hand loosened his hand slightly before realizing it was Kaoru's intention to do just that.

"Stop using your god damn magic on me, it won't work." Kaoru shaken at his words glared at him. Pulling Kaoru out the door with him he forced her into his car. Kaoru grudgingly sat in the passenger seat and stared ahead not daring to look at Kenshin, now that they were actually alone. Kenshin swung the door on his side close; he roughly put the car in gear and silently looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru, please just listen to me. This is for your own good."

"No Kenshin, this is what **you** think is for my own good. What part of leave me alone do you not understand!" Kaoru angrily turned to him, realizing he was a little too close her anger dissipated and fear took place. Kenshin slowly inched forward and grasped her chin, pushing it up to his liking.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to read any hesitation on her face, before pushing himself forward and gently pressing his lips against her soft luscious ones. Kaoru forgetting all her objections wound her arms around Kenshin's neck and pulled him closer, inhaling his fresh pinewood scent. His mouth tugged at her bottom lip, biting gently into the skin. There was no anger, just regret fuelled as passion. He adjusted himself, pushing her against the seat. Her breath came out ragged, echoing in Kenshin's ear even louder than his own. Gently Kenshin pushed her away and cradled her face tenderly. He raked his hands through Kaoru's glossy hair, and then guided her mouth to his hurriedly.

"Kaoru please, just let me help. I need to show you something" Kenshin pleaded as he stroked his thumb across her cheek. Leaning closer and practically leaving her inhibitions, Kaoru silently nodded. Bringing his hand to her face she kissed it gently and traced an 'X' on his palm. Smiling at her gesture Kenshin pulled back and started the silent drive to his apartment.

**HIT THAT GORGEOUS REVIEW BUTTON! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN**

**AN: **Hopefully the story's going to start taking a direction. All your questions will be answered in good time. Thanks to everyone who reviewd! :)

**There for You **

"_...Look Kenshin, I understand you once had a history with this girl but put those damn irrational feelings aside and look to the bigger picture."_

Kaoru watched as the urban city transformed in a rural area, secluded by greenery. Sighing to herself, she once again wondered what she was doing. It wasn't like anything was going to come out of this meeting; she and Kenshin would have to go their separate ways by the end of the night once again. Her heart clenched at the thought knowing how painful it was to leave him, God forbid having to do it again.

Upon reaching a clearing, Kaoru spotted a huge mansion like house. It was Victorian style, with a garden to match. Kenshin smiled as he watched Kaoru's curiosity peak. Turning to him, Kaoru asked "This is where you live?"

"Mhm," Kenshin replied vaguely

"Why didn't I see this place when we were going out?" Kaoru drew her eyebrows together. Smirking Kenshin brought the car to a stop at the entrance of the beautiful building. Climbing out of the car, and leaving Kaoru unanswered, he walked to her door and opened it for her.

"After you, mademoiselle" Kaoru rolled her eyes at his antics, and got out. Upon reaching the door, Kenshin pulled out a key and opened the door. The foyer itself was spectacular, Kaoru's breath caught in her throat. This was even better than Enishi's place, which she had hired an interior designer to help create.

"KENSHIN! Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin, you're home!" Out from the corner of her eye, Kaoru saw a young dark-haired girl bounding up to Kenshin and giving him a bear hug. Chuckling, Kenshin encircled his arms around her too. Kaoru felt a pang of emotion, knowing that after she had hurt Kenshin, she would not receive the same treatment.

"Misao, I was like gone for, what, 3 hours? Missed me already?" Kenshin levelled the girl with a mischievous smile.

Kaoru took toward the pair curiously, tilting her head, she debated whether they were a couple and exactly where that put her, considering the kiss she and Kenshin had just shared moments before. Realizing they had an audience, Misao turned to Kaoru and gasped.

"You weren't kidding Kenshin, she _is _beautiful!" Kaoru looked to Kenshin, who looked seemingly embarrassed, and was blushing. Running his hand through his hair, he sheepishly looked at her and shrugged. Kaoru just smiled and deduced, that no this girl was not Kenshin's significant other. Feeling quite relieved she held out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru"

"Oh my gosh! You are **the **Kaoru. I am Misao by the way. You have no idea how much we hear about you in this h-"

"Misao! I think that is enough. Why don't you give Miss Kaoru a tour of the house, while I check in with Hiko?" Kenshin asked politely trying to maintain whatever he felt he had in front of Kaoru. Straightening up he started his way up the spiral staircase, shaking his head at Misao's antics. She was a character, and he loved her like his own sister. It was a wonder how well she kept the men of this household grounded, especially a certain ice-block. Grinning slightly, he took the stairs by two, until he reached Hiko's office. Knowing he never knocked, and never would, he opened the door to find Hiko, as always, sitting at his desk drinking his herbal tea. Kenshin shook his head at the silly notion Hiko had, 'It's good for my health, and it keeps me in shape'. Kenshin knew well enough, Hiko practiced enough with swords that he didn't need to worry about his health.

"Do you ever knock?" a slightly irritated Hiko glared at Kenshin

"Sorry, won't happen again," they both knew that was a broken promise before it was even made. "Anyways, I brought _her _here." Kenshin told Hiko hastily.

At this Hiko's eyes widened, which was saying alot, considering Hiko was like Aoshi, their iceblock friend, who barely if ever portrayed his actual emotions.

Composing himself, Hiko blatantly asked the question Kenshin knew was at the tip of his tongue, " Well will she be joining our cause?"

"I..don't know yet. I have not told her anything. Misao is giving her a tour of the house right now, and I thought I'd check in with you first."

Hiko nodded approvingly, "Well it seems to me, this Kaoru will take our side. She hasn't let her guard up yet, and once she learns of Enishi's plan, I'm sure she'll side with us."

"But Master, she told me she.."

"What?"

"She told me she made a temporary bond with Enishi," Hiko looked at Kenshin and saw the temporary flash of pain as he said this.

"Well boy, does she have feelings for this man?"

"Well no-" Hiko waved Kenshin off

"Then we have nothing to worry about, if there are no feelings attached to this man, then the girl will be able to think with her brain and make a rational decision. Look Kenshin, I understand you once had a history with this girl but put those damn irrational feelings aside and look to the bigger picture."

Kenshin clenched his jaw and glared at Hiko

"I'm not letting my feelings get involved."

"Good then we don't have an issue." Hiko turned away from his desk, and Kenshin knew that conversation had ended. He had been dismissed.

Kaoru rushed along, at Misao's heels. The girl could be a whirlwind of energy, when she wanted to. As of this point they had reached the kitchen, and Misao was asking her if she wanted something to eat. Smiling ruefully, she declined. It wasn't that she didn't want anything, but her now transformed body wouldn't actually use this form of food as energy. She required a different _source._

"There you guys are." Kenshin walked in and chose to sit across from Kaoru at the counter. Kaoru noticed a slight amount of tension in his shoulders and she wondered how his meeting with this Hiko went. Looking toward Misao, Kenshin said "Well I'm going to have to steal Kaoru for awhile. I need to show her something."

Misao, at this frowned playfully and smacked Kenshin lightly, "No fair Kenshin, we didn't even get around to talking about you!"

"On that note, we're leaving right now." Hurriedly Kenshin grabbed Kaoru out of her seat and dragged her along before Misao could have her way.

Still gripping her arm, he pulled her up the stairs and into a room.

"Ahem." Looking at Kaoru, Kenshin raised a questioning brow when her eyes fell on his hand on her arm. Suddenly dropping his hand, he backed up a step and apologized.

"Anyways, Kaoru, you must be questioning my motives for bringing you here?"

"Oh no, I just allow men I've dated to drag me around whenever and wherever they feel desired. It's kind of how I roll now" Kaoru winked at Kenshin, who in turn walked to desk at the end of the room/office. Kaoru following took the seat next to him and watched as his face went through a series of clenches and squints.

"Kaoru, I know you feel as if you've changed. And I have no doubt that you may have in some ways but I still strongly believe that remnants of your personality are still there."

Kaoru gazed at Kenshin confusedly, and began to ask where he was going with this when he looked up with an intensified gaze, which evoked silence from her.

"What I'm about to show you is something which I can guarantee you won't like. And I'm sorry but you really need to understand what we are after."

Turning his gaze back to the screen, Kenshin pulled up a few files and a video. Tentatively, Kaoru watched as the black screen focused on a room, and in came a familiar white-haired figure. Leaning closer, she saw a line of young girls who's heads hung low and they cowered while Enishi passed.

Enishi walked to the end of the line, and tilted the chin of the frightened girl and spoke lecherously, "Looks like you're first. You're lucky honey, I go easy on the first few." Bending his head to the crook of her neck, he licked.

Kaoru watched in disgust as he dragged the girl into the room beside him. She could hear noises of resistance, and screaming. Kaoru's eyes widened as the thought administered, Enishi had raped the girl.

Looking to her left, she saw Kenshin's eyes swirl with an amber color, and knew his anger was escalating. Anxiously, Kaoru placed her hand on his clenched fist, upon contact Kenshin broke out of this haze and looked now at the trembling Kaoru who was watching the screen intently. In and out the girls went, the screaming never ceased. As the screen blacked out, Kaoru looked to Kenshin with sorrow in melded in crystal blue eyes, "Why?"

The single question hung in the air, Kenshin knew he had to give her an answer. Hell, he knew his answer would tip her over and she would most likely join his cause. But at that point, he was beyond caring about his mission, and Hiko's warnings. He moved toward Kaoru and gently cupped her cheek, wiping the lone tear from her face. Standing up slowly and bringing her up as well, he pulled her to the doorway of the room.

"C'mon let's get you to your room." Kaoru nodded silently, as she suppressed the swirl of emotions. How could Enishi do this, how had she not known about this? She could have prevented it, but no, she was too caught up in mourning for her loss of mortality. Knowing she wasn't going back to Enishi in a state like this, when she was bound to kill him, she accepted Kenshin's invite to stay for the night. Moreover, she needed answers, maybe if she learned why she could somewhat put aside the hatred that was quickly burning.

Opening the door to the guest room, Kaoru discovered whoever owned this house was more than prepared, it seemed, for guests. Kenshin led her in and quickly gave a mini tour to the room before returning his gaze to her, feeling a little self-conscious, Kaoru tugged at her inappropriate dress. It now seemed to be too short and revealing in all the wrong places. Why had she worn it again? Oh yeah she was supposed to have seduced and killed Kenshin. She scoffed at the idea now, knowing that it wasn't happening anymore, not when she had just discovered this new piece of information.

"Kaoru," Kenshin took a step towards her and put his hand gently on her shoulder, sending a prickle of goosebumps along, "get some rest, we will discuss everything in the morning"

He walked her to her bed where she sat like a deer caught in headlights, Kenshin knowing the shock from what she had just watched was still registering walked to the closet and tried finding some clothes to wear for the night. Slightly disappointed at what had turned up, a slip he quietly brought it over to her and told her gently to change. Nodding dazedly, Kaoru began taking her dress off when realized her problem. The whole objective was this dress was 'seduction' so of course there had to be a zipper that had to opened or closed by a second person. Grunting quietly she peeked out her door to find Kenshin casually standing beside her doorway.

"Um Kenshin. It seems as I have a problem. Could you please help me?" Kenshin followed her into her room where she turned her back to him and stood still not wanting to see his reaction.

"I need you to unzip me," Kaoru faltered, "Please."

Kenshin walked over to her cautiously and moved her hair from the base of her neck. Being this close to her, made him only remember her sweet jasmine scent. Carefully not touching her, he dragged the zipped down what seemed endlessly. Revelling at the pale, smooth skin that was uncovered, he moved back and spoke, "Is that all?" Kaoru nodded in reply and softly thanked him, while he let himself out the door and bid her good night.

**REVIEW, Please? It's greatly appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN**

**AN:** Hope this chapter answers your questions, sorry it's taking so long to update. I'm having exams, and on that note I should be studying right now but here I am addicted to writing fanfictions. I wish there was a test on this..sigh alas there is not!

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE who review, just know it's soo greatly appreciated I can't tell you that! So please do continue! :)

**The Cause**

"_...I couldn't let you stay, not with him. I could tell you didn't know what sort of thing he was doing behind your back and I wouldn't let you be an accomplice to an action you were unaware of only to have you blame yourself later." _

I snuggled closer into something soft, relishing the feel of the fabric all the while trying to drown out the incessant noise of bickering. Shutting my eyes tightly trying to gain another minute of sleep, I growled when I heard screaming, looking to my left the clock blared 2:47 am. _'What the hell?'_

Stepping out of the warmth of the bed, I dragged myself out the door and carefully descended the stairs, when I heard Kenshin, "I can't do that to her! She has to decide on her own without that certain aspect weighing her decision! "

"You're still the very same soft-hearted fool ya'know? You're still as damn crazy about that girl as you were before. It isn't any different this time, no matter how much you want to believe it is!"

"Sano! Listen to me, I'm not going to drag her into something she doesn't want!" Kenshin glared at the lanky figure standing in front of him, who snorted unceremoniously, and dropped onto the couch lazily.

"Then tell her the whole story! You can't keep her in the dark about what Enishi's really doing!"

I padded more noisily down the whole way to ensure they heard me, coming into the living I saw a tall attractive man with dark brown sticking up in all directions scowling. Hearing me arrive, he looked up from his position and his eyes widened slightly, before a smirk graced his face. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I moved toward Kenshin, who started glaring at me? _'What did I do to him?'_

The tall brown-haired man, at my actions let out a bark of laughter, before turning towards Kenshin.

"Oi Kenshin, I can see why you want her around. When she's dressed like that who wouldn't."

At his outward comment and looked down at what I was wearing and mentally cringed, no wonder Kenshin was glaring.

Clearing my throat I stepped out from behind Kenshin, and walked to the man named Sano. Pulling my hand out from behind me, I put it forward in an attempt to look dignified and independent.

"Hello, I'm Kaoru. A friend of Kenshin's," I waited in vain, as he only laughed louder at my attempt to shake his hand. Wiping away a pretend tear, he rose from his seat, and pulled me into a bear hug. My eyes widened at the intimate gesture, and I could feel Kenshin's dark gaze. '_What was he so angry about anyways? The man, his __**friend**__ was __**just**__ hugging me.'_ Pulling out of the warmth of the hug, he smiled at me and ruffled my hair, "And I'm Sano."

Before I could respond, I felt a pull on my arm, _Kenshin. _Pulling me back towards him, he glared at Sano.

"Kaoru, there are somethings which I haven't been completely honest with you about." He stared at me in wait for reprimanding but I knew if he had hid something, it was because he thought it would be the best for me, at least that is what he had done before the incident, and he could not have changed very much right? At that moment I realized the man standing before me was a stranger, yes, we had been inseparable before but now it seemed I barely knew him, and he barely knew me.

It was an odd sort of pain that overcame me, I felt hurt but at the same time excited? Excited that once more, I would soon discover who he was; I would know whether he loved ketchup chips like no tomorrow, or if preferred the right side of the bed? At that thought I frowned, _'Why should I care?'_

"Kaoru, the video of Enishi I showed you last night wasn't just for any reason. It seems..um," looking at his faltering state, I realized he was trying to come up with the best way to lightly word it. Looking to Sano, he frowned and shook his head.

"He, uh, he's trafficking girls because there he's learned about the prophecy," I saw Kenshin visibly shake at the mention, and I put my hand on his arm to provide some sort of semblance that I was on his side for the time being. Looking at my hand, he steered me to the couch before taking a deep breath and continued, "It seems there's been a prophecy foretold about the underworld. Apparently, the underworld has their own version of Adam and Eve. It's been told she's the link between the underworld and mankind. She apparently has the power to ensure that they both get along."

I look at him blankly to convey my hesitancy at his words, to which he continued to tell me more, "I know it seems extremely unconceivable, but the evidence we've found tells us that the prophecy is correct. All those girls you saw had an essence. The prophecy, though we aren't completely clear on all the facts, tells that when the girl finds a human as her mate and joins with him on the night of the full moon the energy-"

I held up my hand at Kenshin to stop talking, he raised his eyebrow in question, "What I don't understand is why Enishi raping them?"

He swallowed hesitantly before responding, "Because he needs to kill off the girl before she can actually bond with someone else. However, you are right it does not make sense, so we are assuming Enishi does not know about the fact that the mate must be human. That leads us to believe he thinks the prophesized essence can bond with anyone to cultivate the power needed to restore balance between the two worlds."

"Enishi's being quite messy about this, he's not usually this.. tactless."

"Well he has this idea that if he can find this Eve, the balance of power will sway in his favor. So he's trying to get the job done, even with the minimal amount of information he has."

I nodded understanding Enishi's motive, he was power hungry and could not think of losing all his influence to whom he considered 'filthy urchins'.

"Kenshin, question?"

"Shoot"

"How does this involve me?"

At this, he visibly pinkened, and the first thing that came to mind was '_Kenshin blushing?' _

"I..uh.. wasn't planning on involving you but seeing as you were at the party and with _him_," Kenshin narrowed his eyes, "I couldn't let you stay, not with him. I could tell you didn't know what sort of thing he was doing behind your back and I wouldn't let you be an accomplice to an action you were unaware of, only to have you blame yourself later."

Kenshin intently stared at me as I felt myself tingle under this gaze, he hit home base with that statement. If I had found out later of Enishi's doings, I would only think of it as my fault to no end. Smiling at Kenshin, I leaned forward before noticing our third presence was missing. Pointing this out to Kenshin he merely smiled, "I think he went to go fetch Hiko, now that you know the real story. Hiko will probably want to know if you'll join our cause."

I snorted at this statement, and rolled my eyes. I had decided last night. I did not need an explanation; rape could not be justified.

Hearing the stomping of footsteps I looked up to see Sano clambering down the staircase, while Hiko calmly went and thumped Sano on the back of his head.

"Stupid fool"

Smiling slightly I stood up to greet Hiko when he put his hand out to signal me to seat. Obliging, I took my seat next to Kenshin, whom I felt more aware of every second.

"As I'm sure Kenshin has explained the scenario, I'm here to know of your response. In addition, to how you will be able to benefit us."

Smirking slightly, Hiko explained his plan, which to my chagrin was quite good, "Since the facts encompassing the prophecy are still unclear. We have decided to send you and Kenshin to do a little investigating. I am sure you have heard of the Louvre Museum. Well that museum does not only contain human artifacts, rather it holds some of the rarest underworld pieces. The prophecy is said to be locked up there, and as of two hundred years, no one has had access to it. Neither has Enishi, much to our relief. All the information he has heard, is from word of mouth. So if can get a glimpse of this prophecy we will clearly be at an advantage. We can't go about this cause without a clear description of the girl that would render us wandering about aimlessly, like Enishi."

Nodding of approval, I watched, as Kenshin looked deep in thought.

"That makes sense, so what would you like us to do?"

At this question, the grin, which overcame Hiko's face, made me slightly suspicious.

"Well you two will pose as a married couple of course, what else? Two curious tourists in the Louvre Museum, poor things are bound to get lost." He smiled mischievously, and I only grimaced at the thought of having to role-play.

"So then I should assume you will be taking our side then, Miss Kamiya?" He looked at me diligently as if to find any trace of doubt in my resolve. Matching his gaze, I nodded affirmatively.

Pulling himself up he threw one last glance at me before working himself up the stairs, "Well good, I'm sure you'll fit right in our band of misfits. In addition, I am sure Kenshin can assist you if you have any troubles whatsoever. Otherwise, you and Kenshin are to leave tomorrow morning. Your flight has been booked and all you need to do is execute this plan."

Looking at Kenshin, I smiled at him tightly, "Looks like we're going on a trip."

**REVIEW, Please? It helps me update :)**


End file.
